You've found happiness
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: Not as happy as it sound... Anyway, Chrome was almost being knocked by a car when Mukuro came to the rescue! Now, do you want to know the reason why Mukuro abandon Chrome...?


**Title: You've found happiness**

**Pairing: 6996**

**A/N: Finally! My first KHR 6996 is finally out! Enjoy it, readers! I just finish my homeworks and now I could finally write without any burdens! Yeay, yeay! –do stupid dance-**

* * *

><p>Chrome let out a soft sigh as she cross the quiet road. It's been a week… a week since Mukuro leaves her… and she's still missing him. She thought she could forget him, but maybe she was wrong. She missed the gentle 'kufufufufu' laugh of Mukuro… she missed his everything…<p>

A sudden mew come out from nowhere startle her. She looked from her left to her right, trying to figure where the 'mew' came from. Suddenly, she felt something rubbing her against her leg and looked down. She was surprised when she saw a black colored kitten staring back at her with a pair of pitiful eyes.

"Hey… neko-chan…" she said, kneeling down as she slowly caresses its black smooth fur. The cat let out a soft mew and Chrome giggled.

"Watch out the car, kid!" a voice suddenly yelled and Chrome saw a car driving in high speed heading on her way. The driver didn't seem to notice her since he was talking on the phone. Chrome quickly picked up the cat and held it tight in her arms. She wants to run off but her legs felt like they've gone numb.

"_Just like that time… " _she thought as she closed her eye. Memories of her past when she is still Nagi flashed inside her mind. The time when she wanted to protect the cat… and also how Mukuro had gave her the second chance to live.

_Just like that time… but it's not like peoples will care when I die…_

_Kufufufufufu… there are peoples who care, my cute Chrome_

In all sudden, a man with the too familiar pineapple hair style grabbed her and in another minute, she was safe in the arms of her savior and from the road.

"Kufufufufufu, my, my, you're always so careless, Chrome."

"_This voice and laugh… it sounded so familiar…_" Chrome thought to herself as she slowly open her eyes. Her good violet left eye widened as she saw her savior is. "M-Mukuro… sama…?" she called out. The pineapple haired male illusionist gives her a gentle smile before slowly caressing her right cheek which made Chrome blushed lightly.

"Oya, you didn't get hurt, did you?" he asked her softly. Chrome softly nodded her head.

"T-The cat!" Chrome suddenly exclaim as she remember about the cat she tried to save. Mukuro chuckled as he pointed at her arms, which Chrome notice she had been clinging the cat in her arms protectively.

"Y- Yokatta…." She stuttered out in relief as a soft smile formed on her face and she softly patted the cat, in which the cat responds by giving a happy purr.

* * *

><p><strong>-A while later-<strong>

Mukuro softly caressed Chrome's soft purple hair as he watches her cute sleeping form. A while ago, she was in his arm, smiling softly at the cat she had managed to save and then she suddenly fainted. He don't know where to bring her to, and so, decided to took her to Sasagawa's house since he knew Chrome had been staying with the sun guardian's sister and also the 'hahi!' girl he didn't even know.

He chuckled as he saw Chrome smiling peacefully.

"_She's happy… Happier than the time when she is at Kokuyo…"_

He thought sadly. He knew that she had always been feeling scared when she's at Kokuyo. He lives in her head, and so, he knows what she is thinking and feeling even when she never tell him. Whenever she is with the Vongola family… he could felt the tingling happiness that she is feeling. He could see her smiling happily whenever she is with them.

She deserved happiness, and he knew he could never give her any happiness. She deserved to have a family… and he could never give her one. She deserved to be loved, and he knew… even if he had tried his hardest, he won't be able to let her felt being loved.

"Kufufufu… I hope you will be happy with the Vongola family, Nagi…" he whispered softly, trying not to wake her up. Once he go down from the bed, he head to the door, and when he's about to touch the door knob, he heard a soft whimper.

"N-No… no…" He looked over and saw Chrome is still sleeping, but she looked like she's going to cry.

"Mukuro-sama… no… please don't leave me…" she sobbed out this time. Mukuro felt like his legs weren't listening to his order, as he slowly walked back to the bed. He slowly lean his hand to her left cheek, ready to caress it when Chrome suddenly hugged his hand, making him surprise. "No… no…" she cried out softly as tears slowly leaking out from her still closed eye. He don't know what to do… he really want to hug her and told her that he won't leave her… but…

_No. You belong to the Vongola family… you had found happiness… you don't need me anymore…_

That's the thing that had stopped him from hugging her, from telling her that he won't leave her. He wanted her to be happy… and so… he will do anything to let her happy, including abandons her.

He slowly pulled his hand away, giving one last loving soft kiss on Chrome's forehead before leaving.

"_Devi essere felice, Nagi. Io ti amerò per sempre" _he said softly, before dissappeared in a pile of mist.

**-The End-**

**Ending note:**

**Is it weird? Or sad? I personally think it is both weird and sad… I always think that Mukuro is actually a kind and caring person even if he is… creepy (I admit it…). In my opinion, he actually still cared for Chrome because why the hell is he asking Tsuna to take good care of her and also check her condition? Even if in the end they won't end up together, I'll still wish they'll have a brother-sister love ;) **

*** Devi essere felice, Nagi. ****E io ti amerò per sempre = You must be happy, Nagi. I will always love you**


End file.
